legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Summoner
I think we should remove the 'Summoners are rarely found in the thick of battle, instead utilizing their abilities and creatures to support their allies. ' feom the page. I am a summoner and I am always in the thick of battle. Also, that is pure conjecture. Where did we ever find that information? Did we ever poll the summoners? Yes but we said "RARELY" which means it is rare to find a Summoner in battle. Not YOU are rarely found in battle. ProfArchibaldHale 21:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yes, but do you know any other summoners and asked any others if they never /rarely go into the thick of battle. All I hear is an opinion, no facts. Valiant Weapons I think we should show the full stats of the faction gear with the two-handed weapons.ModernShortyBuilder 01:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Something to add Apparently, I can't edit any pages so here's something to consider to add and to edit: Summoner Staff 1 *(image) 1+2+2; Charge-up: Repair teammates' armor. Summoner Staff 2 *(image) 2+2+3; Charge-up: Repair teammates' armor - charge longer for more armor. Summoner Staff 3 *(image) 2+3+3; Charge-up: Repair teammates' armor - charge longer for even more armor. Summoner Hat 3 *(image) Summon a Bulper that quickly deals 3 damage. Summoner Shoulderpads 3 *(image) Summon Scratch, a critter that attacks nearby enemies dealing 2x8 damage. The Wingreaper *(image) 3+3+4; Charge-up: Knock back enemies in front of you and deal 5 damage. *2; Summons a flight of Owls that assist you in battle. *Life +0; Armor +2; Imagination +6 Total Stat Increase with Valiant Weapon *With all items and Valiant Weapon equipped, including multi-item bonuses. *Life +1; Armor +13; Imagination +21 WANTED Zoomed-in screenshot of an Alternate color Summoner! Preferred title for screenshot "Alternate Summoner". See for an example: Vangronder 18:04, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thowk, Bulper, Scratch, and Owls Again Yes, this again. Instead of making pages for these creatures, User:Bionicleking has created sections for them here. And while I think we do need info on these creature spawns, the info on here is very... personal opinion. Quote some of the text: "Bulper is a small dragon like creature that summoners conjure up to assist them in battle. It is unknown if Lego had intended for it to look like a dragon or a red demon" "Thwok is a tall gargoyel like creature that at first looks like a half bird half armour creature." "Scratch is a HUGE blue monster that looks a crazy demon monster with large teeth, strong arms and large claws. Scratch has proved to be the most destructive and crazy of all the summoner creatures. Once summoned Scratch will go beserk and attack anything in its path, smashing all enemies around it. Given its collossal size Scratch can only be summoned for a few seconds, but what it lacks in time it makes up for in power. Summoning Scratch is an effective method of attack when surrounded by enemies, fighting apes, or battling dragons." "With the Wingreaper summoners are given the powers to summon a flough of Owls to assist in battle. At first, they appear as three owls that move around the place randomly. Once summoned, these Owls will fly at extremely high speeds and attack all enemies, no matter where they are. The Owls have proven to be the fastest of all the summoner conjuratoins. In battle, these owls will fly around the arena and take out stromlings one by one. Summoning Owls is an effective method of battle when outnumbered and in need of backup." Yea, that is very personal opinion. It should for no doubt be cleaned up and the page formatting fixed as well, but if none of it is true, it should be removed. As I was a Free to Play, I was not able to experience these creatures, so unless the info is true, I cannot really fix the page. I work best when there is already ground work and it just needs to be refined. So, what needs to be done here? 18:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :We need to burn this page and all the other faction specialty pages and re-write them from scratch, as they're absolutely terrible right now. The problem is that there's also many, many other pages which need to similarly be burned to a crisp, tossed out, and re-done, and they're taking higher priority. I love how the Summoner page has in-depth talk about each of the things it summons, I think the other kit pages should be like this one. -Skides-